


For Your Entertainment

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Child Makoto, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, French Kissing, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inverted Nipples, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Prompt Fic, Teenager Kisumi, Top Kisumi, Underage Sex, bottom makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you feeling alright?" he asks and gets another "Yes" from Makoto in return.</p><p>He can't believe it actually worked, that this boy in front of him is actually under hypnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Underage Sex does not mean that I ever wish this actually happening to real children.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
>  **PROMPT:** "I really love your kink series on AO3! For a prompt, would something with mind control/hypnotism be okay? Cute boys getting their minds all messed up, uwu. I'd love to see maybe Hanamiya or Kisumi or Kuroo getting the chance to be terrible people, but I'm sure anything you come up with would be great!"
> 
> As always, it took me a while. I've been really slow with prompts lately. I was already asked when I'll open my ask box again and I can only say: Please have a bit more patience. Life has been a bit stressful lately, but everything has somehow turned back to normal. I hope I can finish all the prompts on my main blog by this month.
> 
> Now one more thing I'd like to say: Since it's always very difficult to watch over all my prompts (because people still send them to me on both blogs), I have to apologize and say I won't take any I get here on AO3 because then I'd literally explode and lose track of EVERYTHING. If there's a prompt you might have sent me in a comment (I think there were a few), then please send it to me again as soon as my ask box is open again.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

It was a mistake, definitely not on purpose.

They were just playing around, Makoto asking him eagerly if he knew anything about hypnosis because he'd seen it a few days earlier on television.

Kisumi googled it after being asked again and again and found an instruction with five steps and the title "hypnosis for dummies". He thought it won't work anyways, after all the title itself sounded already very dubious, so he tried the steps with the boy watching him enthusiastically, but now that Makoto's actually sitting in front of him, eyes hooded and mind blown, Kisumi could thank every God on this planet.

"Makoto, can you hear me?" he carefully asks, sitting on the bed and Makoto on the floor, staring up to him with empty eyes.

"Yes," he shortly says and then turns quiet.

Kisumi tries again.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks and gets another "Yes" from Makoto in return.

He can't believe it actually worked, that this boy in front of him is actually under hypnosis.

They're alone in the house. Kisumi was actually supposed to babysit Makoto, but now he could do literally _anything_.

He swallows. "Makoto, take your clothes off," he says and watches the boy nod before undressing himself without hesitation, letting his clothes fall to the floor until he's standing completely naked in front of Kisumi.

The male laughs breathlessly, reaches out and strokes his fingers over the chubby belly of the boy, feels the small chest and then looks down to Makoto's tiny penis.

"Wow, this is actually pretty hot," Kisumi breathes and then beckons Makoto over, begins to brush his fingers over the pink cheeks instead, watches the pretty eyelashes flutter with the touch and the plumply, red lips mouth at his thumb.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Makoto?" he asks and watches the boy shake his head again, making him smile. "That's okay, I'll show you then, open your mouth."

Makoto doesn't ask why or why he's doing all this in the first place but instead does as he was told and parts his pretty lips, feels Kisumi hook his thumb inside and open him even wider.

The male leans forward and drags his tongue out before pushing into Makoto's mouth and making him almost choke with his flesh.

He swirls it around, licks at the boy's own tongue and then thrusts deeper until he can brush against the back of Makoto's throat.

To his surprise, the child lets out a short mewl that makes him pull out again.

"Felt good?" he asks shortly and sees the boy nod breathlessly, face turned pink, and it makes him smile triumphantly before he dives back into the boy's mouth, whirling his tongue around as far as Makoto's little hole allows it.

Kisumi reaches down and squeezes the tiny tits, still pink and inverted and so delicious he wants to suck on them next as he feels Makoto tremble under him, under his mouth and fingers.

The reactions are too priceless, and he's so thankful that this hypnosis thing worked or else he wouldn't have been able to do this with Makoto right now.

Kisumi pulls away and lets the boy swallow all their spit before leaning down and licking with the flat side of his tongue over both tits. "We're gonna get them out of their holes now, okay, Makoto?"

The boy nods and then shudders as Kisumi latches on, pulls one nipple into his mouth and takes a particular hard suck, tries to force the little nub out of its sheathe.

Makoto mewls quietly with each suck, shudders as Kisumi whirls his tongue around the nipple and then begins to drag it out again.

The male makes a loud _pop_ as he pulls off and sees one nub pointing at him erectly.

"Did you like that?" he asks Makoto who in return nods again.

Kisumi winds his hands around the boy's sides and then pushes his mouth to the other tit, repeating the exact same action. He purposely ignores Makoto's little cock looking at him, foreskin showing only a glimpse of the delicious, pink head that's hiding underneath.

He hums low as he feels the second nipple slowly coming out through his sucking, licks his spit off and then admires his work — drool-covered, swollen nubs pointing at him lustily as if asking to get sucked again.

Kisumi feels his own cock already twitching eagerly in his pants, so he stands up and takes off his clothes as well, loves how Makoto's eyes unconsciously roam all over his body as he lies into the center of the bed.

"Come here, Makoto," he says and pats the sheets with his hand. "Get on top of me with your cute butt facing me."

Makoto nods and climbs on the bed, over Kisumi until his ass is right in front of him.

The male sighs and grabs the boy's butt cheeks. "They're so soft, amazing— Makoto, suck my cock, will you?"

He humps the child's face a few times until Makoto gets the clue and clasps his small hands around Kisumi's shaft, of course not nearly enough to cover it wholly, then leaning down and enclosing his soft lips around the plumply head, eagerly sucking on it like ice cream.

Kisumi sighs and instead takes Makoto's own cock into his mouth, so small and thin he can easily swallow, hugging his lips around the shaft and then begins to suck.

Makoto gasps above him, stutters for a moment before he latches back on the head of Kisumi's cock, suckles on the slit and swallows enthusiastically the droplets of pre-cum oozing out. His tiny hands keep stroking the shaft, trying to stimulate both at once.

Kisumi pulls away and hums. "You're doing so great, baby, so eagerly sucking my fat cock," he sighs and instead presses his face into the crack of Makoto's ass, inhales the sweet scent of child before licking at the hole twitching and fluttering and waiting for him.

Makoto mewls around his cock, yet manages to keep going and wrapping his pink lips around the puffy head again.

Kisumi licks from balls to hole a few times, feels Makoto's ass shaking in excitement before he says, "Here I go, baby, gonna open your fuckhole now—"

The boy mewls loudly again as Kisumi thrusts inside, stretches the tiny ring around his fat tongue and keeps loosening it with licks to the inside. It's soft and warm and _so_ , so sweet as he tastes Makoto's flesh, holding him inside and sucking at him.

"Eager, little hole," he breathes and presses his lips to the rim, kissing it like a mouth and feeling it kiss him back. "Probably wants to be fucked, huh?"

Makoto doesn't hear what Kisumi is whispering into him, so he just continues what he's doing, finally manages to hook his lips around the whole head without choking and finally swallows it. He feels so excited as Kisumi pats his hair once, as if saying, 'You did so good' that he tries to take even more inside while sucking and licking.

The male keeps licking into his asshole until everything is loose and gaping, twitching and smacking for him and asking for more, more, _more_.

"Get on your back, baby, I'll fill you up now," Kisumi sighs as he pushes Makoto off his cock, watches the boy lie on his back and spread his legs eagerly, as if he exactly knew what to do.

Kisumi groans upon seeing the scene in front of him, so lewd and forbidden he can't help but grin.

"Listen, baby, you're gonna tell me exactly how it feels," Kisumi says and positions himself between Makoto's chubby legs. "And you're gonna call me Daddy, okay?"

Makoto nods and says, "Daddy," his sweet and fucked voice sounding so perfect that Kisumi can't wait and finally pushes inside, watches how his cock slowly disappears in Makoto's hole and instead forms a big bulge in his belly, so breathtaking he has to moan highly.

"Baby, your fuckhole is perfect," he sighs and sees Makoto's mouth standing wide open and drooling, and this is all so wrong, but Kisumi instead pushes even deeper and then out again, hovering over Makoto and covering the boy wholly with his body, and then thrusts in again. "Eager, little hole, sucking on me like a mouth—"

Everything is too good, too much — Makoto lying under him naked, soft skin glowing red and hole sucking him in like it begs to be filled by something that's too big for it — that Kisumi can't help but be rough with his thrusts, makes the bed squeak as he pounds mercilessly into the boy lying defenseless under him and mewling loudly with each fill.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Kisumi asks, big smile on his face and eyes glued to Makoto's blown expression, emtpy eyes hooded and mouth wide open as he moans eagerly.

"Feels good, my butt feels so good with your weenie inside me, Daddy—"

The male chuckles breathlessly, leans down and cleans Makoto's plump lips off the spit with his tongue.

"That's my cock, baby, my cock pounding into your fuckhole, okay? Repeat after me," he says and watches Makoto nod eagerly, little body jumping with each thrust.

"My fuckhole— It feels so good— Please give more of Daddy's cock—"

The boy clings to Kisumi's arms on either side of his head, legs jumping in the air since they're too short to wind properly around the male's waist, so they're simply jolting and jerking every time Kisumi fucks his cock into Makoto's hole.

He listens to the sweet mewls, gasps and screams of that high voice and those pink lips calling for Daddy to push harder into his hole, and Kisumi loves everything about this— that Makoto is too small for his fat cock yet takes it eagerly anyway, begs for it and whines whenever the male pushes out.

Everything about this is so perfect that Kisumi's sure he won't hold out long.

He pulls out shortly, ignores the whines of the boy and instead flips him onto his chubby tummy before thrusting back into the tight heat, chest now pressed to Makoto's back and mercilessly pounding into him.

"Daddy is so proud of you, baby, sucking Daddy's cock so good with your fuckhole—" Kisumi breathes, shifting his whole weight onto the boy under him and making his cock slide even deeper than it already does.

He reaches around, feels Makoto's belly swell with his sex as he drives in and out, hips now snapping harder and rougher and making the boy scream into the mattress.

"Daddy's cock is so deep— All the way in my fuckhole, filling my belly up—" Makoto sobs and holds on to the sheets under him, closes his eyes to get a stronger feeling of Kisumi's cock fucking into him.

It's too long and fat, but when it stretches his hole and insides like that it's just great, makes the boy feel whole and too hot, all the lust bubbling up in his body he didn't even know he had. His own babypenis begins to shake hysterically and makes him gasp in surprise. "Daddy, my weenie— It feels weird, something's coming out—"

"That's okay, baby," Kisumi shushes him and reaches with the hand that was holding the boy's belly for his little cock, beginning to stroke it frantically. "That's just your babymilk, let it all out."

Makoto nods and then relaxes his whole body, feels the satisfaction wash over him as he finally lets go and makes his cocklet shoot out tiny strings of cum onto the sheets, Kisumi both fucking and stroking him through his orgasm.

"Daddy..." the boy murmurs quietly and Kisumi shushes him again, presses his hand back to Makoto's belly and then begins to pound into him with all his might.

"You did great, baby, now let me give you a present. The best present a sweet boy like you could ask for," Kisumi breathes and stretches Makoto's hole with his now swollen shaft wider, strokes along the fleshy walls and gets himself off as the boy now lies motionless under him, ass up in the air. "Give you my milk, fill you up, make you fat with my cum, yes—"

His mind his spinning, skin sweating and mouth drooling as he feels himself getting closer, cock shaking inside Makoto's asshole.

"Daddy," the boy whines, face still pressed into the sheets and little cock now spent. "Please give Daddy's milk..."

"Okay, baby, I'll give it to you now, enjoy your meal—" Kisumi stills his hips, presses as far as Makoto's little fuckhole allows and spurts his juices out, feels with his hand how the bulge grows in size, so big he can barely hold it in his palm.

"Ah, baby, how does it taste? Good?" he asks as he hears the boy whimper quietly, clearly feeling how he's being filled up by warm syrup coming out of his Daddy's fat cock.

"Daddy's warm milk," he sighs with eyes closed, clenches around Kisumi's shaft and trying desperately to keep it inside.

The male smiles and then reaches for a glass on his nightstand Makoto has earlier drunk orange juice from and holds it under the boy's asshole as he pulls out, instead fills it with his own juices.

"Push it out, baby, then you can drink it," he says and hears the boy whimper quietly as his hole begins to draw together and force Kisumi's cum out, makes it dribble into the glass.

"Perfect little boy," the male sighs and turns Makoto around as everything has been pushed out, takes the mug and presses it to Makoto's lips, slowly tilting the end up so the milk flows past the boy's parted lips.

Kisumi sighs content, has never felt happier in his life than watching Makoto drink eagerly his cum and then swallow it, tongue licking and lips smacking.

"Are you full?"

Makoto shakes shyly his head and looks up with big, innocent eyes, and something in Kisumi's head tells him that the boy hasn't been under hypnosis from the start as he reaches down and presses the head of his cock into Makoto's gaping hole again.

"Then I'll give you a dessert as well."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
